Wayne Grayson
Vinnie Penna, also known as Wayne Grayson is an American actor, and voice actor. He is also a director primarily known for his work at 4Kids Entertainment, Central Park Media, Media Blasters, NYAV Post, and DuArt Film and Video. Grayson is probably most famous for his role of Joey Wheeler (Katsuya Jonouchi in the English manga, and Japanese version) in the English language version of the second series Yu-Gi-Oh! anime (known as Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters in Japan). Anime Lead Roles are in bold *Animation Runner Kuromi (OVA) – Hassaku Hozumi *Animation Runner Kuromi 2 (OVA) – Hassaku Hozumi *Bakuman. (TV) – Akira Hattori *Berserk (TV) – Demon & Hawk Soldier *Berserk The Golden Age Arc III The Advent – Additional Voice *F Zero Falcon Densetsu (TV) – Mr. EAD, Roy (Ep. 11) & Security Guard 1 (Ep. 15) *Fighting Foodons (TV) – Mussels Marinara, New England Chowderhead & Spaghettabout-It *G.I. Joe Sigma Six (U.S. TV) – Buzzer *Gall Force New Era (OVA) – Additional Voice *GaoGaiGar: King of the Braves (TV) – Kosuke Entohji *Ghost Sweeper Mikami (movie) – Tadao Yokoshima *Ghost Sweeper Mikami (TV) – Tadao Yokoshima *Giant Robo (OVA) – Ivan (NYAV Post dub) & Juan (NYAV Post dub) *The Gokusen (TV) – Student A *GoShogun The Time Étranger (OVA) – Killer Gagley *Ikki Tousen: Dragon Destiny (TV) – Chouryou Bun'en, Genpou Saji & Houkou Kakuka *Joe vs. Joe (OVA) – Additional Voice *Jungle Emperor Leo (movie 1997) – Jack *Knight Hunters Eternity (TV) – Kyo Aguri *The Legend of Snow White (TV) – Woody (Eps. 15-52) *Let's Go! Tamagotchi (TV) – Pink Servant (Ep. 10) *Magical Witch Punie-chan (OVA) – Father *Mai Mai Miracle (movie) – Boss *Miss Hokusai (movie) – Additional Voice *Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt: December Sky (movie) – Keith Meyers *Munto 2 Beyond the Walls of Time (OVA) – Captain & Takashi *Ninja Nonsense (TV) – Sodom *Patema Inverted (movie) – Additional Voice *Patlabor The Mobile Police (OVA 1/1988) – Additional Voice *Patlabor The Mobile Police The New Files (OVA 2/1990) – Kurosaki *Pocket Monster Crystal Raikou Ikazuchi no Densetsu (special) – Vincent *Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl (TV) – Additional Voice (Eps. 71-72) & Austin (Ep. 73) *Pokémon (TV) – Braggo, Delaney (Ep. 247), Harrison, Lance, Machop (Ep. 265), Trainer (Ep. 210), Wilbur (Ep. 211) & Zane (Ep. 169) *Pokemon Advance (TV) – Contest Host (Ep. 13), Dr. Gordon (Ep. 142), Kain (Ep. 57), Lance, Machop, Oscar (Ep. 72), Professor Alden & Referee (Ep. 20) *Pokémon Chronicles (TV) – Georgio (Ep. 11), Jared (Ep. 15), Nick's Father (Ep. 13) & Vincent *Pokemon Heroes - Latias & Latios (movie) – Lorenzo *Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs (special) – Ben *Pokémon the Movie: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction – Additional Voice *Pokémon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages – Additional Voice *Pokémon Zoroark: Master of Illusions (movie) – Karl *Pokémon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life (movie) – Kevin *Pokémon: Black and White (TV) – Emmet *Pokemon: Jirachi Wish Maker (movie) – Butler *Psychic School Wars (movie) – Jo, Psychic & Vice Principal *Queen's Blade 2: The Evil Eye (TV) – Owen *Queen's Blade: Beautiful Warriors (OVA) – Gadim (Ep. 1), Leader Number Two (Ep. 6), Man B (Ep. 4) & Minister B (Ep. 6) *Queen's Blade: The Exiled Virgin (TV) – Ninja Leader *Revolutionary Girl Utena (TV) – Ruka Tsuchiya *Sadamitsu the Destroyer (TV) – Tsubaki Sadamitsu *Samurai Deeper Kyo (TV) – Benitora *Seven of Seven (TV) – Additional Voice *Shaman King (TV) – Chrysler, Team Doom Leader & Tokageroh *Shingu: Secret of the Stellar Wars (TV) – Kazuo Murata & Nozomi Shimoyama *Shura no Toki: Age of Chaos (TV) – Kogoro Katsura *(The) Slayers Next (TV) – Young Phibrizzo (Eps. 20-22) *Sohryuden - Legend of the Dragon Kings (OVA) – Seichiro Toba *Space Pirate Mito (TV) – Galactic Patrol Officer 2 *Tai Chi Chasers (KBS/Toei TV) – Luka *(The) Third: The Girl with the Blue Eye (TV) – Zankan *To Heart (TV) – Masashi Satou *Ultimate Muscle (TV) – Brocken Jr., Checkmate, Jeager & Ricardo *Virus Buster Serge (TV) – Detective (Ep. 8), Operator (Ep. 1) & Won Ronku *Voltage Fighter Gowcaizer (OVA) – Kash Gyustan/Hellstinger *(The) Weathering Continent (movie) – Guard & Guards *Welcome to THE SPACE SHOW (movie) – Koiji's Dad *Your name. (movie) – Additional Voice *Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters – Joey Wheeler, Shadi, Master Dartz, Roland (Eps. 128-148), Sir Hermos & Solom Muto (Funimation Uncut DVDs) *Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D: Bonds Beyond Time (movie) – Lyman Banner & Solomon Muto *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (TV) – Bolt Tanner, Dick Pitt, Jesse Wheeler (Joey look-alike; Ep. 14) & Professor Fudo *Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V (TV) – Additional Voice (Season 2) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters (U.S. TV) – Joey Wheeler *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (TV) – Prof. Banner & Syrus Truesdale *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (TV) as Nelson Andrews *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal II (TV) – Additional Voice *Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Dark Side of Dimensions (movie 2016) as Joey Wheeler; Shadi; Solomon Muto *Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Movie (U.S.) as Joey Wheeler Anime Films * Video Games Lead Roles are in bold *Shadow Hearts – Halley Brancket & Albert Simon *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Smash Up – Michelangelo *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Turtles in Time Re Shelled – Michelangelo, Krang & Metalhead *Thor The Dark World – Fandral, Dark Elf 1 & Einherjar 4 *Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monster Coliseum – Joey Wheeler & Shadi *Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links – Joey Wheeler Quotes Knownable Roles *'Joey Wheeler' in YuGiOh *'Michelangelo' in TMNT Trivia * Gallery Category:VOICE ACTORS